sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Canadian sports personalities
The following is a list of Canadian sports personalities. ;Nationally recognized honour lists: *Bobbie Rosenfeld Award (female only) *Canadian Olympic Hall of Fame *Canada's Athletes of the 20th Century *Lionel Conacher Award (male only) *List of members of Canada's Sports Hall of Fame *Lou Marsh Trophy *Velma Springstead Trophy (female only) Olympic athletes *Alex Baumann, Sudbury * Josh Binstock *Patrick Chan, Ottawa *Victor Davis, Guelph *Andre De Grasse, Scarborough/Markham *Lori Dupuis, Cornwall *Mark Fawcett, Nelson, British Columbia *Rosie MacLennan, King City *Conlin McCabe, Brockville *Scott Moir, London * Dylan Moscovitch, medallist pairs skater * Sam Schachter - Olympic beach volleyball player *Elvis Stojko, Richmond Hill *Adam van Koeverden, Oakville *Tessa Virtue, London *Simon Whitfield, Kingston *Curt Harnett, Thunder Bay - cyclist Uncategorised professional athletes *Dayana Cadeau, Vancouver - bodybuilder *Nick Denis, North Bay - MMA fighter *Cathy LeFrançois, Amqui, Quebec - bodybuilder Alpine skiing *Jean-Luc Brassard, freestyle ski, moguls, Olympic gold medal, 1994 *Todd Brooker *The Crazy Canucks, a group of downhill racers who were extraordinarily successful in the late 1970s and early 1980s: **Jim Hunter **Dave Irwin **Dave Murray **Steve Podborski, Canada's only overall World Cup winner **Ken Read, the first Canadian male to win on the World Cup circuit *Michel Daigle, 1970s freestyle skiing pioneer *Nancy Greene, alpine skiing, downhill, Olympic gold medal, 1968 *Ann Heggtveit, world and 1960 Winter Olympics ski champion *Kathy Kreiner, alpine skiing, giant slalom, Olympic gold medal, 1976 *Kerrin Lee-Gartner, alpine skiing, downhill, Olympic gold medal, 1992 *Manuel Osborne-Paradis, North Vancouver, British Columbia *Gerry Sorensen, alpine skiing, downhill, world champion, 1982 *Don Stevens, alpine world ski champion and in the 1988 winter Olympics *Melanie Turgeon, alpine skiing, downhill, world champion, 1993 *Lucille Wheeler, alpine world ski champion *Rhona and Rhoda Wurtele, alpine ski champions of the 1940s and 1950s Australian rules football *Mike Pyke, former Canada rugby union international and first Canadian to play for an AFL premiership (championship) team Automobile racing *Patrick Carpentier *Ron Fellows, 24 Hours of Le Mans GTS class winner *Scott Goodyear *James Hinchcliffe *Greg Moore (1975–1999) *Bruno Spengler, DTM winner *Lance Stroll *Alex Tagliani *Paul Tracy CART Champion 2003 *Gilles Villeneuve (1950–1982) *Jacques Villeneuve (born 1971), son of Gilles, Formula 1 World Champion 1997, Indy 500 Winner 1995, CART Champion 1995 *Robert Wickens Baseball ]] *Jason Bay, 2004 NL Rookie of the Year *Érik Bédard *Reggie Cleveland *Rheal Cormier *Jesse Crain *Tom Daly, Major League Baseball (MLB) player and coach *Ryan Dempster *Jeff Francis *Éric Gagné, Cy Young Award winner (2003) *Ferguson Jenkins, first Canadian to gain election to National Baseball Hall of Fame (1991) *Joseph Lannin, owner of the Boston Red Sox who signed Babe Ruth *Kirk McCaskill *Justin Morneau, 2006 American League MVP *Terry Puhl *Paul Quantrill *Chris Reitsma *Goody Rosen, MLB All-Star outfielder *George Selkirk, succeeded Babe Ruth in right field for NY Yankees *Matt Stairs *Adam Stern *Scott Thorman *Larry Walker, first Canadian to win Most Valuable Player Award (MVP) of Major League Baseball (1997) *Nigel Wilson *Jeff Zimmerman Current players *John Axford *Scott Diamond *Aaron Guiel *Rich Harden *Blake Hawksworth *George Kottaras *Pete Laforest *Brett Lawrie *Adam Loewen *Russell Martin *Scott Mathieson *Josh Naylor *Mike Nickeas *Tyler O'Neill *Pete Orr *Nick Pivetta *Ryan Radmanovich *Adam Stern *Mark Teahen *Joey Votto, 2010 National League MVP Basketball Current NBA players *Joel Anthony *Tyler Ennis *Cory Joseph *Kris Joseph *Trey Lyles *Andrew Nicholson *Kelly Olynyk *Dwight Powell *Robert Sacre *Nik Stauskas *Tristan Thompson *Andrew Wiggins *Jamal Murray Current WNBA players *Natalie Achonwa *Kayla Alexander *Tammy Sutton-Brown * Kia Nurse Playing in overseas leagues * Samuel Dalembert * Levon Kendall * Kevin Pangos * Andy Rautins * Shona Thorburn Playing in other North American professional leagues * Anthony Bennett, first Canadian to be drafted #1 overall in the NBA Draft * Sim Bhullar, notable as the first person of Indian descent to play in the NBA * Keanau Post Coaches *Jay Triano, first Canadian-born coach Former NCAA Division I players awaiting professional play * Nirra Fields * Ruth Hamblin * Kyle Wiltjer Retired *Jordan Adams *Norm Baker, inducted into Canadian Basketball Hall of Fame in 1979 *Hank Biasatti, inducted into the Canadian Basketball Hall of Fame in 2001 *Ron Crevier *Stacey Dales, former WNBA player; currently a host on the NFL Network *Rick Fox, won three NBA Championship rings in 2000, 2001 and 2002 as a member of the Los Angeles Lakers *Stewart Granger *Lars Hansen *Bob Houbregs, inducted into the Basketball Hall of fame in 1987 *Todd MacCulloch *Jamaal Magloire *James Naismith (1861–1939), teacher; invented the game of basketball *Steve Nash, 2005, 2006 NBA MVP, 2007 MVP runner-up *Leo Rautins *Mike Smrek *Gino Sovran *Ernie Vandeweghe *Bill Wennington, won three championships with the Chicago Bulls (1996, 1997 and 1998) *Jim Zoet Biathlon *Myriam Bédard (born 1969), Olympic gold medallist *Zina Kocher Bobsleigh *Lascelles Brown, Olympic silver medal, 2006 *Vic Emery, Olympic gold medal, 1964 *Kaillie Humphries, Olympic gold medal, 2010 *Pierre Lueders, Olympic gold medal, 1998 and silver medal, 2006 *David MacEachern, Olympic gold medal, 1998 *Heather Moyse, Olympic gold medal, 2010 Boxing * Trevor Berbick, former WBC heavyweight champion * Maxie Berger, world champion junior welterweight *Tommy Burns (1881–1955), world heavyweight boxing champion *George Chuvalo *Willie DeWitt *Yvon Durelle *Freddy Fuller *Arturo Gatti, former WBC world Super Lightweight champion *Otis Grant, current WBC Super Middleweight international champion * Kirk Johnson *Sam Langford *Mark Leduc *Lennox Lewis, grew up in Canada; competed for Canada in the Olympics in 1988, winning a gold medal *Eric Lucas, former WBC world champion (1999–2001) Supermiddleweight * Sammy Luftspring, welterweight boxing champion, Canada's Sports Hall of Fame *Steve Molitor, former IBF Super Bantamweight champion, record of 33–3 (12 KOs) as of September 2012 *Tokunbo Olajide, light middleweight boxer *Jean Pascal, former IBO, WBC, Ring Magazine Light Heavyweight Champion of the World * Donovan Ruddock *Shane Sutcliffe, Canadian former heavyweight champion, defeated former world champion "Neon" Leon Spinks by 8-round decision in 1994 Cricket *Ashish Bagai *Ian Billcliff *John Davison *Jimmy Hansra Cycling *Steve Bauer *Ryder Hesjedal, 7th overall at the 2010 Tour de France, winner of 2012 Giro d'Italia *Andreas Hestler *Alison Sydor Cross-country skiing *Brian McKeever (born 1979), multiple Paralympic gold and silver medals *Robin McKeever (born 1973), multiple Paralympic gold and silver medals *Beckie Scott, Olympic gold medal, 2002 Curling *Sherry Anderson *Dawn Askin *Matt Baldwin *Cheryl Bernard *Jan Betker *Suzanne Birt *Marilyn Bodogh *Kerry Burtnyk *Garnet Campbell *Chelsea Carey *Jim Cotter *Andrea Crawford *Mark Dacey *Lyall Dagg *Mabel DeWare *Don Duguid *John Epping *Randy Ferbey *Rick Folk *Rob Fowler *Kerry Galusha *Hec Gervais *Alison Goring *Ab Gowanlock *Brad Gushue *Al Hackner *Jenn Hanna *Mike Harris *Richard Hart *Ben Hebert *Guy Hemmings *Amber Holland *Rachel Homan *Heather Houston *Glenn Howard *Russ Howard *Gordon Hudson *Brad Jacobs *Colleen Jones *Jennifer Jones *Marc Kennedy *Cathy King *Shannon Kleibrink *Jamie Koe *Kevin Koe *Brent Laing *Connie Laliberte *Penny LaRocque *Marie-France Larouche *Kelley Law *Kaitlyn Lawes *Stefanie Lawton *Ed Lukowich *Jack MacDuff *Murray Macneill *Cliff Manahan *Kevin Martin *Greg McAulay *Krista McCarville *Mike McEwen *Joyce McKee *Orest Meleschuk *Jean-Michel Ménard *Sherry Middaugh *Wayne Middaugh *Marj Mitchell *Linda Moore *John Morris *Dave Nedohin *Heather Nedohin *Ron Northcott *Jill Officer *Scott Patterson *Vic Peters *Vera Pezer *Ernie Richardson *Pat Ryan *Pat Sanders *Craig Savill *Sandra Schmirler (1963–2000) *Kelly Scott *Julie Skinner *Heather Smith-Dacey *Lindsay Sparkes *Jeff Stoughton *Billy Walsh *Ed Werenich *Pappy Wood Disc sports *Ken Westerfield, disc sport (Frisbee) pioneer, athlete, showman, promoter Figure skating *Shae-Lynn Bourne and Victor Kraatz - Ice Dancing, World Champions, 2003 *Kurt Browning *Patrick Chan *Toller Cranston *Donald Jackson *Elizabeth Manley *Dylan Moscovitch, Olympic medallist pair skater *Brian Orser *Cynthia Phaneuf *Jennifer Robinson *Joannie Rochette *Louis Rubenstein, (pre-Olympic) World Championship gold, World Figure Skating Hall of Fame *Jamie Salé and David Pelletier - Pairs, Gold Medal 2002 Winter Olympics *Emanuel Sandhu *Barbara Ann Scott, Olympic gold medal *Elvis Stojko *Barbara Underhill and Paul Martini - Pairs, World Champions, 1984 *Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir - Ice Dancing, Gold Medal 2010 Winter Olympics, Ice Dancing Silver Medal 2014 Winter Olympics, Ice Dancing Gold Medal 2018 Winter Olympics *Barbara Wagner and Robert Paul, pairs *Tracey Wainman Football *Roger Aldag, retired CFL offensive lineman *Oshiomogho Atogwe, Philadelphia Eagles free safety *Jamie Boreham, retired CFL kicker *Doug Brown, retired CFL and NFL defensive tackle *Nate Burleson, Detroit Lions wide receiver *Noah Cantor, DT, Canadian Football League *Steve Christie, NFL placekicker *Pinball Clemons, current Vice Chair for Toronto Argonauts, born in the United States *Lionel Conacher, former CFL halfback *Royal Copeland *Peter Dalla Riva *Vince Danielsen, retired CFL quarterback *Jason David, New Orleans Saints *Rocky Dipietro *Ray Elgaard *Don Fuell *Tony Gabriel *Russ Jackson *Teyo Johnson, free agent, NFL tight end *Danny Kepley *Joe Krol *Normie Kwong *Rueben Mayes, former NFL running back *Angelo Mosca, retired CFL defensive tackle *Eddie Murray, retired NFL placekicker *Bronko Nagurski (1908–1990), Chicago Bears legend, member of US Pro Football Hall of Fame *Dave Ridgway *Mark Rypien, former NFL quarterback *Dave Sapunjis *Annis Stukus, former CFL player and executive *Shaun Suisham, Pittsburgh Steelers placekicker *Mike Vanderjagt, retired placekicker for several CFL, NFL and Arena league teams *Troy Westwood Golf *Stephen Ames, born in Trinidad and Tobago *Al Balding *Dave Barr, winner of two PGA Tour events (1981 Quad Cities Open, 1987 Georgia-Pacific Atlanta Golf Classic) *Jocelyne Bourassa, winner of the 1973 Canadian Women's Open *Dawn Coe-Jones *Graham DeLaet *Gail Graham *Dan Halldorson *Adam Hadwin *David Hearn *Brooke Henderson *Laurie Kane *George Knudson *Jim Nelford *Moe Norman *Sandra Post *Sandy Somerville *Mike Weir, winner of the 2003 Masters Tournament *Jennifer Wyatt, winner of the 1992 Crestar-Farm Fresh Classic *Richard "Dick" Zokol Gymnastics *Elfi Schlegel Horse racing and equestrian sports *Ted Atkinson, Hall of Fame jockey *Russell Baze (born 1958), Hall of Fame jockey; currently #2 winningest jockey in history *Big Ben, world show-jumping champion *Billyjojimbob, distinguished aged trotter; winner of the Elitlopp *John Campbell, harness racing driver *Dance Smartly, Canadian Triple Crown, Breeders' Cup champion *Jim Day, Olympic equestrian gold medallist, champion thoroughbred trainer *Laetitia du Couëdic, equestrian rider *Stewart Elliott, thoroughbred racing jockey *Hervé Filion, harness racing driver *Sandy Hawley, Hall of Fame thoroughbred jockey *John Hayes (1917–1998), harness racing driver *Johnny Longden (1907–2003), Hall of Fame jockey *Ian Millar (born 1947), owner and rider of Big Ben *Nijinsky II, last English Triple Crown winner *Northern Dancer, Canada's most successful and beloved race horse *Red Pollard (1909–1981), Seabiscuit's jockey *Strike Out, harness racing champion *Ron Turcotte (born 1941), Hall of Fame jockey of Secretariat *George Woolf (1910–1946), Hall of Fame jockey Ice hockey ]] ]] ]] ]] *Syl Apps (1915–1998) *Jean Beliveau (1931–2014) *Todd Bertuzzi *Mike Bossy *Jennifer Botterill *Ray Bourque (born 1960), five-time winner of the James Norris Memorial Trophy *Daryl Boyle *Martin Brodeur, more NHL wins than any other goaltender * Hy Buller (1926–1968) , NHL All-Star defenceman * Michael Cammalleri, left wing (Calgary Flames) *Cassie Campbell *Don Cherry *Mike Craig *Sidney Crosby * Jason Demers (born 1988), defenceman *Marcel Dionne * Steve Dubinsky (born 1970), NHL center *Matt Duchene *Mathew Dumba *Bill Durnan *Phil Esposito *Tony Esposito *Mike Fisher, Peterborough * Kaleigh Fratkin (born 1992), professional ice hockey player *Danny Gallivan, play-by-play announcer *Bernie Geoffrion, "Boom-Boom", developed the booming slap shot, second player in NHL history to score 50 goals in a season *Doug Gilmour *Claude Giroux, Hearst, Ontario *Danielle Goyette *Wayne Gretzky (born 1961), "The Great One", holds most NHL scoring records *George Hainsworth *Glenn Hall *Doug Harvey, seven-time winner of the James Norris Memorial Trophy *Dany Heatley *Jayna Hefford *Paul Henderson, scored winning goal in 1972 Canada/USSR match *Foster Hewitt (1902–1985), play-by-play announcer *Corey Hirsch (born 1972), NHL goaltender *Joshua Ho-Sang (born 1996), forward *Tim Horton *Bronco Horvath *Gordie Howe, held most NHL scoring records before Gretzky *Kelly Hrudey *Bobby Hull (born 1939), the "Golden Jet"; first player in the NHL to score more than 50 goals in a season *Brett Hull, star for several teams, son of Bobby Hull * Zach Hyman (born 1992), NHL ice hockey player *Jarome Iginla *Curtis Joseph, Keswick *Paul Kariya *Duncan Keith *Red Kelly *Ted Kennedy *Dave Keon * Max Labovitch (1924–2018), NHL ice hockey player *Reggie Leach *Guy Lafleur * Brendan Leipsic *Mario Lemieux (born 1965), player/owner of the Pittsburgh Penguins * Alex "Mine Boy" Levinsky (1910–1990), NHL hockey player *Eric Lindros *Roberto Luongo *Brooks Macek *Ron MacLean *Frank Mahovlich *Mark Messier (born 1961), starred alongside Gretzky during Edmonton Oilers dynasty and Captain of New York Rangers when they won the Cup in 1994 *Stan Mikita *Howie Morenz, voted top athlete of the first half of the 20th century *Bill Mosienko *Rick Nash *Rob Niedermayer *Scott Niedermayer *Bobby Nystrom (born 1952), NHL right wing *Bobby Orr (born 1948), considered by many to be the best ever, revolutionized the role of a defenseman becoming the first to win the scoring title (twice) *Caroline Ouellette *Bernie Parent *Cherie Piper * Bob Plager (born 1943) *Jacques Plante (1929–1986), pioneered active defensive play and use of face masks by goalies *Denis Potvin *Manon Rhéaume (born 1972), first woman to play in a men's professional game *Maurice Richard (1921–2000), "The Rocket", first player to score 50 goals in a season *Brad Richards, Stanley Cup and Lady Byng trophy winner *Larry Robinson, Hall of Fame defenseman * Samuel Rothschild (1899–1987) *Patrick Roy *Jim Rutherford, Beeton *Kim St-Pierre, goaltender for Canada's Women's National Hockey team from 1999 to 2011 *Joe Sakic *Derek Sanderson *Serge Savard *Terry Sawchuk *Luke Schenn *Patrick Sharp *Eddie Shore *Darryl Sittler *Sami Jo Small *Trevor Smith (born 1985), NHL centre *Eric Staal, Thunder Bay *Jordan Staal, Thunder Bay *Marc Staal, Thunder Bay *Steven Stamkos, Markham *Ronnie Stern (born 1967), NHL right wing *Vicky Sunohara *Frederick Cyclone Taylor *Joe Thornton, NHL centre (San Jose Sharks) *Jonathan Toews, captain (Chicago Blackhawks) *Raffi Torres, Toronto *Mike Veisor (born 1952), NHL goaltender *Stephen Weiss (born 1983), center (Florida Panthers) *Hayley Wickenheiser, member of Canada's Women's National Hockey team from 1995, played in Finland's men's professional league (Mestis) * Bernie Wolfe (born 1951), NHL goaltender *Steve Yzerman, GM of Tampa Bay Lightning, long-time captain of Detroit Red Wings *Chick Zamick (1926–2007) * Larry "Rock" Zeidel (1928–2014) Judo * Mark Berger, Olympic silver and bronze (heavyweight) Lacrosse *Gary Gait *Paul Gait *John Grant, Jr. *Gaylord Powless *Geoff Snider *John Tavares Mixed martial arts *Patrick Côté *Gary Goodridge *Jonathan Goulet *TJ Grant *Mark Hominick *Denis Kang *David Loiseau *Rory MacDonald *Carlos Newton, former UFC welterweight champion *Georges St-Pierre, former UFC welterweight and middleweight champion *Sam Stout Multiple sports *Lionel Conacher, played multiple sports and turned professional in ice hockey, Canadian football and lacrosse *Clara Hughes (born 1972), speed skating and cycling medallist in both summer and winter Olympics *Hayley Wickenheiser, known as being one of the best female ice hockey players in the world; also participated for Canada in the Olympics in softball Professional rodeo * Earl W. Bascom, designer of hornless bronc saddle (1922) and bareback rigging (1924) Professional wrestling *Abdullah the Butcher (Lawrence Shreve) (born 1941) *Chris Benoit (1967–2007) *Traci Brooks (born 1975) *Don Callis (born 1969) *Christian Cage (Jason Reso) (born 1973) *Rene Dupree (Rene Goguen) (born 1983) *Earthquake (John Tenta) (1963–2006) *Edge (Adam Copeland) (born 1973) *Ronnie Garvin *Sylvain Grenier * Hart wrestling family: ** Stu Hart (1915–2003), family patriarch married American Helen Smith and had twelve children *** Smith Hart (1948–2017) *** Bruce Hart (born 1950) *** Keith Hart (born 1951) *** Wayne Hart (born 1952) *** Dean Hart (1954–1990) *** Bret 'The Hitman' Hart (born 1957) *** Ross Hart (born 1960) *** Alison Hart, daughter of Stu and Helen married Canadian wrestler Ben Bassarab (born 1960) *** Diana Hart (born 1963), involved in 1990s WWE storylines, author of several wrestling books, and one-time wife of British wrestler Davey Boy Smith (1962–2002) *** Owen Hart (1965–1999) **** Teddy Hart (Edward Annis) (born 1980), son of Stu's daughter Georgia Hart and American wrestler B.J. Annis (born c. 1947) **** Natalya (Natalie Neidhart) (born 1982), daughter of Stu's daughter Ellie Hart and American wrestler Jim Neidhart (born 1955), she is married to Tyson Kidd (TJ Wilson) (born 1980) **** David Hart Smith (Harry Smith) (born 1985), son of Diana Hart and Davey Boy Smith **** Brooke B. Hart, daughter of Alison Hart and Ben Bassarab married Pete Wilson (born 1985) **** Matt Hart (born 1994) son of Smith Hart **** Mike Hart (born 1982) stepson of Smith Hart *Chris Jericho (Chris Irvine) (born 1970) *Gail Kim (born 1976) *Kurrgan (Robert Maillet) (born 1969) * Santino Marella (Anthony Carelli) *Rick Martel *Fred Oberlander, world champion (freestyle heavyweight); Maccabiah champion * Kenny Omega (Tyson Smith) (born 1983) *Maryse Ouellet *Roddy Piper (Roderick Toombs) (1954-2015) *Bobby Roode (born 1978) *Jacques Rougeau *Raymond Rougeau *Tiger Ali Singh (born 1971) *Tiger Jeet Singh (born 1944) *Lance Storm (Lance Evers) (born 1969) *Trish Stratus (Patricia Stratigias) (born 1975) *Val Venis (Sean Morley) (born 1971) *Vampiro (Ian Hodgkinson) (born 1967) *Whipper Billy Watson (1915–1990) *Petey Williams (born 1981) *Eric Young (born 1980) *Sami Zayn (born 1984) Rowing, kayaking *Louis Ginglo *Silken Laumann *Marnie McBean *Adam van Koeverden Rugby union *Dan Baugh *Norm Hadley *Dave Moonlight *Gareth Rees *Kevin Tkachuk Skeleton *Jon Montgomery, Olympic gold medal, 2010 *Jeff Pain, Olympic silver medal, 2006 Snowboarding *Mark McMorris, Olympic bronze medallist *Ross Rebagliati, Olympic snowboarding champion *Maelle Ricker, Olympic gold medallist Soccer (football) *Adam Braz, soccer defender (Montreal Impact and national team) *Jim Brennan *John Catliff *Tomer Chencinski (born 1984), Israeli-Canadian football player *Jonathan de Guzman *Julian de Guzman, 2007 Gold Cup MVP *Dwayne De Rosario, 2007 MLS Cup MVP *David Edgar *Rob Friend * Gottfried Fuchs (1889–1972), German (national team)-Canadian Olympic football player *Owen Hargreaves, England international *Junior Hoilett *Charmaine Hooper *Atiba Hutchinson *Simeon Jackson *Will Johnson *Bobby Lenarduzzi *Kevin McKenna, Team Canada Captain *Dale Mitchell *Jimmy Nicholl, played for N. Ireland *Olivier Occéan *Pedro Pacheco *Paul Peschisolido *Tomasz Radzinski *Randy Samuel *Christine Sinclair *Paul Stalteri *John van't Schip, played for the Netherlands Speed skating Long track *Susan Auch *Gaétan Boucher, four-time Olympic medallist, 1980, 1984 *Lela Brooks *Sylvia Burka *Sylvie Daigle *Charles Gorman *Clara Hughes *Catriona Le May Doan *Christine Nesbitt, Olympic gold medallist, 1000m long track, 2010 *Frank Stack *Jeremy Wotherspoon, world record holder at 500m Short track *Guillaume Bastille, Olympic gold medallist, 2010 *Isabelle Charest *Sylvie Daigle, Olympic gold medallist, 1992 *Marc Gagnon, Olympic gold medallist, 1998 and 2002 *Charles Hamelin, Olympic gold medallist, 2010 *François Hamelin, Olympic gold medallist, 2010 *Olivier Jean, Olympic gold medallist, 2010 *Nathalie Lambert, Olympic gold medallist, 1992 *Annie Perreault, Olympic gold medallist, 1992 and 1998 *Kalyna Roberge Squash *Jonathon Power, the only North American squash player to attain the #1 world ranking *Graham Ryding Swimming – diving *Jennifer Abel *Alex Baumann, 1984 medley Olympic champion *Marilyn Bell, first person to swim Lake Ontario *Meaghan Benfeito *Sylvie Bernier, Canada's first gold medal in Olympic diving *Victor Davis (1964–1989), Olympic swimming champion *Alexandre Despatie, world diving champion *Dick Pound *Mark Tewksbury, Olympic gold medallist Synchronized swimming *Sylvie Fréchette *Carolyn Waldo Tennis ]] ]] *Françoise Abanda *Felix Auger Aliassime *Carling Bassett-Seguso *Eugenie Bouchard, highest world ranking #5 *Frank Dancevic * Sharon Fichman, Israeli-Canadian *Helen Kelesi *Jesse Levine, American-Canadian *Glenn Michibata *Daniel Nestor *Vasek Pospisil, highest world ranking #25 *Mary Pierce, naturalized French *Milos Raonic, highest world ranking #4 *Greg Rusedski, naturalized British *Denis Shapovalov, Israeli-Canadian, highest world ranking #29 *Andrew Sznajder, highest world ranking #46 *Aleksandra Wozniak, highest world ranking #21 Track and field *Jamie Adjetey-Nelson (born 1984), decathlete and gold medallist at the 2010 Commonwealth Games *Dylan Armstrong (born 1981), shot putter, Pan American Games record, second at world championships *Donovan Bailey (born 1967), sprinter, former 100m world record holder *Simon Bairu (born 1983), distance runner, 2010 IAAF World Cross Country Championships *Bryan Barnett (born 1987), sprinter, 100m and 200m *Joël Bourgeois (born 1971), 3000 meter Steeplechase, 1996 and 2000 Olympics *Nathan Brannen (born 1982), 800m, 2009 World Championships *Pierre Browne (born 1980), sprinter, 100m in the Olympics *Jared Connaughton (born 1985), sprinter, 100m and 200m *Reid Coolsaet born (1979), marathon runner, London 2012 Olympics *Bruce Deacon (born 1966), marathon runner, 1996 and 2000 Olympic Games *Andre De Grasse (born 1994), sprinter, 100m Bronze, 200m Silver, and 4 × 100 m relay Bronze Medallist at the Rio de Janeiro 2016 Olympic Games *Étienne Desmarteau (1873–1905), weight thrower, Olympic champion *Jerome Drayton (born 1945), marathon runner; three-time winner of the Fukuoka Marathon; Canadian marathon record holder since 1969; 1968 and 1976 Olympic Games *Sam Effah (born 1988), sprinter, 100m *Alice Falaiye (born 1978), long jumper, gold medallist at the 2009 Pan American Games and 2010 Commonwealth Games *Perdita Felicien (born 1980), 2003 world champion in 100m hurdles *Nicole Forrester (born 1976), high jumper, gold medallist at the 2010 Commonwealth Games *Sultana Frizell (born 1984), hammer thrower, gold medallist at the 2010 Commonwealth Games *Phylicia George (born 1987), 100m hurdles *Eric Gillis born (1980), marathon runner, 2008 Beijing & London 2012 Olympics * Sasha Gollish (born 1981), competitive runner, bronze medallist in the 2015 Pan American Games 1500m and gold medallist in the 2013 Maccabiah Games half-marathon *Matthew Hughes (born 1989), 3000m steeplechase, gold medallist at the 2015 Pan American Games, 2016 Rio Olympics *Nikkita Holder (born 1987), 100m hurdles *Harry Jerome (1940–1982), sprinter, bronze medallist in the 100m at the 1964 Olympic Games *Ben Johnson (born 1961), sprinter, disqualified from Olympic gold medal for doping *Jennifer Joyce (born 1980), hammer thrower, silver medallist at the 2006 Commonwealth Games *Robert Kerr (1882–1963), sprinter, Olympic gold and bronze medallist at the 1908 Olympics *Michael LeBlanc (born 1987), sprinter, 2012 IAAF World Indoor Championships *Cameron Levins (born 1989), distance runner, first Canadian to win the Bowerman Award (NCAA male athlete of the year), London 2012 Olympics *Priscilla Lopes-Schliep (born 1982), 100m hurdles, silver medallist at the 2009 World Championships *George Orton (1873–1958), first Canadian to become Olympic champion *Hank Palmer (born 1985), sprinter, 2008 Olympics *Bruno Pauletto (born 1954), shot putter *Gary Reed (born 1981), 800m, silver medallist at the 2007 World Championships *Fanny Rosenfeld (1904–1969), runner & long jumper, world record (100-yard dash); Olympic champion (4x100-m relay) and silver (100-m) *Scott Russell (born 1979), javelin thrower, 2001 World Championships, bronze medallist at the 2002 Commonwealth Games, 2008 Olympic Games *Bruny Surin (born 1967), sprinter, tied with Donovan Bailey for Canadian 100m record *Brianne Theisen (born 1988), heptathlete, 2009 World Championships *Justyn Warner (born 1987), sprinter, 100m *Angela Whyte (born 1980), 100m hurdles, silver medallist at the 2007 and 2011 Pan American Games *Percy Williams (1908–1982), sprinter, double gold medallist at the 1928 Olympics, former world record holder in the 100m *Dylan Wykes (born 1983), marathon runner, 2009 World Championships and London 2012 Olympics *Jessica Zelinka (born 1981), heptathlete and pentathlete, gold medallist at the 2007 Pan American Games Triathlon *Paula Findlay (born 1989), bronze medallist at the 2009 ITU World Championships, London 2012 Olympics *Kyle Jones (born 1984), London 2012 Olympics *Brent McMahon (born 1980), silver at the 2007 Pan American Games, bronze at the 2011 Pan American Games, London 2012 Olympics *Kathy Tremblay (born 1982), London 2012 Olympics *Simon Whitfield (born 1975), gold at the 2000 Olympics and silver at the 2008 Olympics, competed at the London 2012 Olympics Weightlifting *Louis Cyr, weightlifter *The Great Antonio, strongman and wrestler Water skiing *Chantal Singer, internationally ranked waterskier Wrestling *Ari Taub, Olympic Greco-Roman wrestler *David Zilberman, Olympic heavyweight wrestler References Further reading * Category:Lists *